Penny's Pampering
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: One-shot Lenny Fluff. Rated M to be safe. No Smut.


**Hello my fellow Fanfiction fanatics. GregoryPeck205 back again.**

 **And before anyone starts dragging me, I know that fan means fanatic so I'm actually saying fanatic fiction fanatics but I like the way it sounded so I went with it anyway. LOL.**

 **I'm a big fan of the underdog. That makes me a big Leonard Hofstadter fan. I'm also a huge Lenny fan. You know, nerdy guy gets the hot girl. Shenny is just pure nonsense. Shamy is much more believable.**

 **My writing is rarely cannon so don't look for my stories to have correct time lines or events in order. I write my stories how I would like to see things happen.**

 **So this is a Lenny oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or any of their characters. I own nothing!**

 _Penny's Pampering_

Penny has been working double shifts for the past month in preparation for the trip home to Nebraska with Leonard. She has another month of double shifts to go before the trip. Leonard told Penny everyday that she didn't have to work herself like this because he could afford the trip but she wouldn't hear of it. She was determined not to be a leech to Leonard and wanted to help with the financial arrangements. Leonard hated seeing her run herself ragged like this. She came home every night totally exhausted. Leonard had not slept in his apartment since she had started the double shifts. After the first night, seeing that she could barely get herself ready for bed, Leonard had just started sleeping at Penny's apartment so he could take care of her. Penny didn't even notice that they were practically living together. What she did recognize was that now she looked forward to coming home because she knew Leonard would be there. It wasn't that he bathed her when she got home because she could barely move. It wasn't that he made sure she had a nice hot meal because she just wouldn't have eaten since she didn't have the energy. It wasn't that her apartment was spotless and her laundry was washed and put away because she had no time to do it. She was just excited because he would be there. Even if he had not been doing all of those things, she would have been just as excited. This feeling of having someone at home waiting for her was wonderful. The way he worried about her and pampered left her tingly all over. He made her call when she was leaving so he would know when she should be home.

The first night, as soon as she walked through the door, he locked the door, kissed her passionately and stripped her right there in the living room. She gave him a sleepy smile and a giggle and told him that she was too tired for that. He didn't say anything. He just smiled back at her and informed her that the first thing she needed to do was get off her feet so a shower was out of the question. He then picked her up and took her into the bathroom and placed her into the hot bubble bath he had prepared for her. She just moaned as she sunk down into the water. He told her to relax while he warmed up the meal he had prepared for her. He told her not to try to stay awake; he would wake her for her light supper. After letting her soak for 15 to 20 minutes, he came back in and bathed her. Penny loved this part. She didn't know what it was about this short asthmatic man but she absolutely loved his hands on her body. After her bath, he dried her off and put her small night gown on her. Penny thought he was being naughty and wanted to see her in her sexy night gown. He did love seeing her in these but his actual reason was they were the easiest to put on. All she had to do was hold her arms up and he could slide it down over her head. Her hello kitty shorts would take too much of an effort. He led her to the couch so he could feed her. He sat at the end of the couch and had her curl up to him with her head on his shoulder and fed her as he didn't think she would be able to. The food was delicious and she made a happy plate. Once she was done eating, he again picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and put her into the bed. As soon as he got into bed she wiggled back into him until he was cocooned around her in their normal spoon sleep position. This was her favorite position to sleep in with Leonard. As soon as she felt his arm come around her, it was like a sleeping pill. She was knocked out immediately with a smile on her face.

When morning came, Leonard slipped out of bed to prepare for work. Penny didn't budge but in her sub consciousness she felt that something was different and did not like it. The security and serenity she felt in her sleep was not there anymore. She still slept on but it wasn't a relaxed sleep like it was before. Leonard placed a kiss on her lips and watched the frown on her face turn into a smile. He left and went across the hall to get his egotistical crazy roommate so they could depart for work.

At work, instead of eating lunch in the cafeteria with the guys as usual, Leonard came home for lunch. He stopped and picked up take out for Penny and himself before heading back to the apartment. Once at the apartment, Leonard put the take out in the microwave to try to preserve the heat because he knew they would not be eating right away. He then made his way to the bedroom where he found the love of his life still dead to the world. Smiling, he removed his clothes and got back in bed with Penny. She instinctively wiggled back into him even though she was still asleep. Leonard started kissing her on the back of her neck and snuck his hand around to her chest and started caressing her breast. Penny started moaning as she was having the most erotic dream she had ever had. It felt so real that she could practically feel Leonard's hands on her body. Leonard continued his ministrations an soon; Penny was grinding her butt into Leonard as her moans grew louder. She was trying her hardest to stay asleep so she could continue this incredible dream but when Leonard bit her on her neck, in a particular erotic spot for her, she awoke moaning and saying his name. As she awoke she realized that she had not been dreaming. Leonard was behind her slowly bringing her body to a fever pitch. She smiled, stretched, and turned around to look into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Leonard kissed her softly but Penny was having none of that. He had her body strumming and she needed him now. Penny threw her leg over Leonard forcing him to lie on his back so she could lie on top of him. As she started kissing him and grinding into him, he softly caressed her back bringing his hands lower and lower until he reached her soft ass and started kneading and caressing it. Penny squealed into Leonard's mouth as a bolt of electricity shot through her body the moment Leonard's hands reached her ass. She absolutely loved being awakened this way. They continued to make love for the next 30 minutes until they were both sweaty and well satisfied. They lay in each other's arms, basking in the glow of their lovemaking while their breathing returned to normal.

Even though neither of them wanted to move, Leonard knew he had to be the responsible one and get them both up. He had to get back to work and Penny needed to go to work. Leonard got up and walked around the bed and leaned over Penny looking into those beautiful blue eyes. He dipped his head and kissed her softly. When he brought his head back up he saw Penny was smiling at him and trying to pull him back down to start another lovemaking session. He let her put her arms around his neck but instead of letting her pull him down; Leonard put his arms under her back and legs and picked her up. He laughed as she squealed at the unexpected lift. She tightened her hold around his neck and looked at him with an adorable pout on her face. He kissed her nose and she started smiling as she brought her mouth to his for a proper kiss. Leonard started walking toward the bathroom so they could take a shower together. After another round of lovemaking in the shower, they finally got around to actually taking a shower and getting dressed. They went out into the kitchen and Leonard removed the take out from the microwave. Penny, whose body was still humming from Leonard's lovemaking, was deep in thought trying to figure out how she had been lucky enough to get this wonderful man. She came to the conclusion that she didn't care. As long as he wanted her she was his and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure he always wanted her. No more taking him for granted. He showed her in so many ways every day how much she meant to him and it was way past time for her to show him he was her everything. As they sat down to eat, they started talking about anything and everything. This was another thing she loved about him. They never ran out of things to talk about.

Penny didn't know how hungry she was until she saw Leonard chuckling. She narrowed her eyes and asked him what he was laughing at. He asked her if she was hungry and she said not really which caused him to chuckle again. She asked him again what he was laughing at and he pointed to her plate. Penny looked down and was astonished to see that her plate was empty while Leonard still had half of his meal left. She looked up into his smiling face and in a quiet voice she finally admitted she might have been a little hungry. Still smiling, Leonard just took her plate and put his in front of her. She smiled sweetly at him and tucked into the rest of his meal. After the meal, they got ready to go work. They walked down together to their cars and Leonard pulled Penny into his arms and kissed her passionately. Penny returned the kiss with all the passion she had inside of her for this one man. They both got into their cars drove off in different directions to their jobs.

This became the pattern throughout the time Penny worked double shifts. You would think they would grow further apart since they didn't have much time together but the opposite occurred. Because the moments they spent together were so precious to them, they grew closer. Because they were practically living together, you would think they would start to get on each other's nerves. But again the opposite happened. They couldn't seem to be with each other enough. They craved each other's presence.

Their friends rarely saw them except at work and even then it wasn't for long. Since Leonard had started eating lunch at home with Penny, the guys didn't even get to see him at work most days. When Leonard got home from work, He would immediately go over to Penny's apartment and tidy it up. He would change the sheets on the bed and clean up the kitchen. He would then start preparing a meal for them. Instead of eating with Penny, Leonard would eat his meal by himself knowing he would be too busy taking care of his beautiful exhausted girlfriend when she got home. The gang only saw Penny when they went to the cheesecake factory to eat. They really wouldn't get a chance to talk to her because she was busy waiting tables.

When the time came for their trip, Penny had mixed feelings about it. Even though the shifts were killing her feet, she did not want the intimacy of her time with Leonard to end. She didn't care if she was being selfish; she liked having Leonard all to herself. During her musings, it finally dawned on her that they were living together. For two months they had been living together. For two months she had gone to sleep and woke up in Leonard's arms. For two months, he had taken care of her like a husband was supposed to take of his wife and she loved it. She wanted it to continue. She knew it wouldn't be exactly the same since she wouldn't be working double shifts anymore and they would have to let their friends back into their lives. But she realized that she wanted to live with Leonard. She still wanted that wonderful feeling of having someone to come home to. She wanted to go to sleep in his arms every night and wake up in his arms every morning. Yes, she wanted to live with Leonard. No, even that didn't seem to be enough anymore. She wanted to marry Leonard. A big smile appeared on her face.

As they flew toward Nebraska, Penny looked over at Leonard and thought, you are mine Leonard Hofstadter. I'm going to marry you and have smart and beautiful babies with you.


End file.
